


its the most beautiful time of the year

by weeb4_5



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Christmas fic, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, It Comes Out of Nowhere, Other, Sudden angst, it isn't mentioned but i was thinking about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeb4_5/pseuds/weeb4_5
Summary: you and Mammon sneak out on Christmas during a party and go on an adventure
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	its the most beautiful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> hella late but Christmas fic yey

the soft rustle of the leaves along with the wind made you smile unconsciously, looking back at your favourite of the 7 brothers. he stepped carefully onto the branch outside your window, and looked up at you with a small, soft smile. 

you couldn't help smiling wider. his smile was your favourite ever. 

gently making your way down, you both landed with a crunch as you hit the snow.

you two sped off, not wanting to be seen by his brothers, out of the gates and down the road. heading for the town, you intertwined your gloved fingers. walking closly together, arms brushing against each other's.

you found yourself shivering more than you thought you would. you were used to the cold but you underestimated how much colder it would be here, in the Devildom. 

"tch, I told ya to bring another jacket." The second oldest uttered from your side. 

"I didn't expect it to be so cold..." you got out, sinking your free hand deep into your pocket, trying to warm up more. 

"I told you it'd colder here than the human world. your human skin probably can't handle it. you're gonna get hyperthermia" Mammon tried to play it off like he couldn't care less but he was really worried for you.

"it's hypothermia and I'll be o-okay" you tried to reassure him but your shaking was a dead give away. 

"you're such a pain ya know. would rather die than admit that I'm right" Mammon sighed. "c'mon" 

he started to lead you to the other side of the strip malls, into a clothing store. it had a warm light that you swear added to the warmth from the heaters. 

Mammon lead you to a few of the heavier and puffier jackets. "pick one you like...I'll um...I'll get it for you.." 

"wow the great Mammon, avatar of greed, spending money on a mere human? I feel honoured." you teased.

"shuddap and hurry up before I change my mind." You giggled and ended up picking a nice yellow jacket. 

"look, it's your colour." you said as you both walked to the counter. "that's why I picked it, you know." you smiled down at the clothing in your arms. 

Mammon scoffed and turned away from you to hide his rapidly growing blush. your cute, innocent smile made his heart skip a beat. 

from there you walked to a nearby park to hang out at. once you did you both took a seat on the set of swings, side by side. 

"I wish I could stay here forever.." you find slipping out of your mouth. 

"oh yeah?" 

"yeah... I hope I never have to go back..." you felt wetness on your cheek. "I hate it in the human world..."

your tears don't go unnoticed by the white haired male beside you. "hey, hey why're you crying??" he asked frantically, getting up and kneeling in front of you. 

"I don't want to leave you guys...I don't want to leave you, Mammon." your tears had come to a strange stop but the pain in your eyes hadn't. "i'm gonna miss you so much"

"it's okay, c'mon." he cupped your cheek and rubbed the old tear stains off. "you still have two months. let's not think about this right now okay?" 

"but what about in two months? I'll have to go back...I'll never see you ever again...what if we stop talking...what if I forget you?" 

"I'll come with you."

"w...what?" you finally made eye contact with him, eyes tearing up again. 

"I'll come with you to the human world. we'll see each other everyday."

"but Lucifer-"

"it's worth it." he cracked a smile. "I'll find a way up there, or a way to bring you here. you won't get rid of me that easily" he smiled a bit wider.

you exhaled with a small smile and fell forward into him, arms wrapped securely around him, and vise versa. 

"I love you, Mammon. so much."

"I love you so much more, MC." he smiled to himself. 

you smiled brightly too, leaning up from his shoulder only to go back down onto his lips.


End file.
